lost in the dark
by ClockWork420
Summary: When I was a baby I was found in a burned down village after it was attacked by Grimm, I was brought to an orphanage, where I was taken by a man looking for children under the age of three, I wasint the only one taken, there were so much more.


(") speaking (') thinking All rights to RWBY belong to roster teeth except my characters I put in myself but I would not mind in the slightest if they did ;)

Hello this will be my first RWBY fanfiction and I want you to know that I am not a pro at writing so I don't know alot about how to do it right so if I make any grammar mistakes or spelling or just any mistakes in general, tell me and I'll try my best to fix it or if you want to give me any pointers go right ahead. I hope you like it and have a good day or night bye.

I'm standing in a place that I don't know how to discribe other then just using the word white. This is a dream. A dream I've had many times over the years, it first starts out by putting me in a white space, then everything turns into colours and shapes, and then finally a picture.

It shows what looks like a medics room, more white but still more colorful then where I was before. But I also see what looks like people but there's something diffrent, their all blurry and white except for their eyes, or what I belive to be their eyes, it's where their eyes would be. Their colorful, their eyes can be lots of diffrent colours like brown, green, blue, and even colours like black, red, and silver, I like silver the best because it's the same colour as my eyes.

Anyways these people don't talk, they just move around and do things like hold things and go into their homes, but right now I'm in the medics room and their are alot of people in this room and one of them is laying on one of the medic beds. And another thing I find strange is that these pure white people don't speak, but they can scream, they can scream of pain and fear, and right now the one on the bed is screaming of pain.

Yet another thing I find strange is that I know when one of the people are male or female, I don't know how, I just do, and I feel like the one on the medics bed is female, and like I said before she is screaming very... Very loud.

She's holding her red eyes closed and all the other people in the room are looking at her and kind of seem to be wincing from the volume of her scream, except for two, one with green eyes and one with silver eyes and they seem to both be male, the one with green eyes is sitting at the other end of the bed in between the red eyed woman's legs witch I find strange, and the silver eyes one is beside the red eyed woman holding her hand and kneeling on his knees, also screaming out of pain, but I feel like his pain is diffrent from hers.

But then something strange happens. A white, blurry blob comes out of the red eyed woman and then the whole room seems to jump for joy even the red eyed woman seems happy, even after she was just screaming.

The green eyed man then gave the blob to the red eyed woman where she started to hold and cradle it.

I then look to the silver eyed man and see him on the floor laying down in the fedle position holding his hand.

I look back to the red eyed woman and then to the blob and see that it has silver eyes as well, just like the man on the floor, and I wonder, 'if the blob came out of the red eyed woman wouldn't it also be red eyed'. But anyways after that everything seemed to go white again and then brought me to a stone road in the middle of the street right beside the red eyed woman and silver eyes man where it seems that they are kissing while the red eyed woman holds the blob that I will now call a baby. After the kiss they began to walk down the street leaveing the big white building behind, as they walk down the street they walk by other buildings and shops some of them being a Black smith, a bakery and some other shops, and as they keep walking down the road, other white blurry people come up the the two people and just look at each other but I do believe that they are speaking I just can't hear it and bow down to look at the baby and pat it's head and walk off to continue whatever it was doing before, more white blurry people and every so often grey blurry people come up to them and do the same thing and some of them shake the silver eyed man and red eyes woman's hands and walk off.

After a little more walking and talking to other people they make it to, what seems to be their home and walk into it as do I, once inside they walk all over the place doing things like placing the baby in a crib while they just stand there for a few minutes sometimes patting the baby on the head after awhile the silver eyed man walked to the kitchen and started to cook something up, after awhile the red eyed woman came out of the room and started to help the silver eyed man cook. After awhile they finish up and and sit down and start to eat, while they eat they seem to talk to each other but I can't hear it they just move they hands or heads in movements that you would not do while just eating. After they eat they put their dishes in the sink and clean them together, some time after starting the red eyes woman splashed some water in the silver eyes man's face and then he did the same, and they continued to do that for a few minutes, afterwards the red eyes woman kissed the silver eyed man and went into the bathroom, I then watched the silver eyes man finish the dishes very soon after and grab a small towel and put it to his face to probably clean the water off his face, he then went into the baby's room and watched it sleep after a couple of minutes the red eyed woman came out of the bathroom and went into the baby's room and kissed the silver eyed man again, the sliver eyed man then left the room and went into the bathroom himself, the red eyed woman stayed in the baby's room after the silver eyed man left and stayed in their intill the silver eyed man came back out they then stayed in the baby's room for a few minutes after. They left the room a few minutes after and went into another room where they got into bed and after a while fell asleep.

The world went back to white and after a few seconds turned into a dark room the same room that the silver eyed man and red eyes woman ate their dinner, but it's changed alot. They have more pictures then they had before and they had a new table and chairs along with a high chair probably for the baby, I then went into the baby's room where their were also more toys also, I looked inside the crib to see the baby, it looked a lot bigger then before. I have figured out that where I was before was two years in the past, due to some detective work on my part.

After that I head towards the front door and just walk through the door without opening it. Since I've been through this dream before so I know what happens, I run towards the center of town in hopes of getting their before it starts.

I get to the town center where I slow my run into a jog, I then sit down at the fountain in the center of the large open space in the middle of town and wait, wait for the shakeing... and the screaming. After a few minutes I feel the ground start to shake, I stand up and look to my left and see the trees start to move apart, and then a horn or an alarm go's off and after that a hear and feel something big hit the wall surrounding the town. And as soon as that happend the screaming started, it was a small amount at first, just some screams when you scare some one but then the big thing hit the wall again and again and again intill the wall fell down, after that the gunshots rang and then the real screams began.

In just a few seconds the town was in chaos, people running all over the place and after a few minutes it wasn't just people running all over the place, there was also grimm running all over the place, they were chasing, killing, Eating.

The screaming was loud even louder then that time in the medics room, but these screams were of pain and fear and most of the time, both. After about thirty minutes, the town has gone kind of silent, you could hear a scream here and there. Most of the gunshots stoped five minutes in but you could still hear a shot or two go off intill you heard a scream of pain right after. Fifteen minutes in people stoped running through the center of town. There were dead body's all over the place, the color gone from their eyes or who ever still had their eyes, some missing their whole lower part, some missing their whole upper part, and even some where they just have their head missing because the grimm just want to kill not feast. And after thirty minutes, you could hear the occasional scream of fear and pain, but then I could see a giant black mass walk though the streets and enter the town center while I can also hear what sounds like fighting, down the a posing street. After a few seconds of what sounds like grimm meeting their end, I see a person who is still alive fighting the grimm with two silver swords that look like straight katanas, their mostly silver except for the the light blue on the middle back of both blades. This human is the same as the one I've been with for most of the dream so far, the man with silver eyes.

As he makes his way to the center of town he see's a nevermore in the sky so he some how fly's up to the nevermore because of visible high powered shots of air coming from his feet and slices a wing off and comes back down using that high powerd air shot power witch is his semblance I came to figure out, to come back down safely, where he then lands in front of the giant grimm that now stands in the middle of town looking towards the man with the silver eyes.

The grimm is a Goliath, a giant black grimm that looks like an elephant but mostly black with white bone armour in places around its body and a white bone mask with red lines on it, it also has dead red eyes that lead to nowhere but a void. It stands there blood still wet on its tusks, looking down on the silver eyed man, almost like its saying "you think you can kill me".

The silver eyed man then pushes a button on each of his swords and both the bottoms of the swords shift apart and then he is able to connect the two swords at the base of the handles, where then the handles become three times their regular length.

His weapons turn into a two headed spear with one head on each side, he then focuses on his aura and puts some of it in his weapon to activate the ice dust inside the blades, he then starts to spin his weapon so that air slices of ice dust head towards the Goliath hitting it in the head and front body, and after he freezes the Goliath, he runs at it and then he uses his semblance to get on the back of the Goliath, he then slices many times along the Goliaths back, then the Goliath breaks free from the ice and dosint seem very happy as it trys to shake off the silver eyed man. The silver eyed man then jumps off the grimm where he then quickly runs under the grimm where he slices the stomach and legs, the grimm did not like that so then the Goliath then falls down onto its stomach hoping to crush the human under him but the silver eyed man is able to avoid the attempt to end his life by using his semblance to air jump to the side of a building and do it again so he could slice at the Goliaths face where he secceds in cutting the Goliaths eye but somehow in a movement so fast that he never thought a Goliath could make it, he was grabbed but the Goliaths trunk and slammed into the ground with all the force the Goliath could do, where the silver eyed man's aure flickers a light blue and seems to be in much pain.

The Goliath then stats to walk slowly over the the silver eyed man, then the silver eyed man looks at the Goliath and then his eyes start to shine brighter and brighter intill I can't see anything else but this silver light, when the silver light go's away the man is still on the ground holding his weapon but the Goliath has been turned to stone it seems ending the battle.

As the silver eyed man gets up, using his weapon as soport and holding his side he then starts to walk back the way he came. As he's walking back towards the street he came from, out of nowhere a blurry black figure very quickly runs up behind the man and sticks a, what seems to be their tail into the silver eyed man's back, and shattering his aura. I look apon this scene with a very bored face because I've seen this happed many times before, I continue to watch as the blurry black man takes his tale out of the silver eyed man, I look at the blurry black man's eyes and see that their purple.

After I got a look at his eyes he then continues to stab the man in the back many time with his tale up intill the silver leaves the mans eyes, the purple eyed man then starts to walk away with his eyes turning into a golden colour as he walks away.

The now golden eyed man walks past the Goliath now turned statue as it crumbles into a pile of rocks, he keeps walking away, going the way he came and leaveing the town, then the whole area turns into the white place again, and after a few more seconds it turns into the house from before, it's dark, the lights are off but you don't need the lights to see what happend.

One time i stayed here at the house instead of going to the town center and found out that ten minutes after the silver eyed man left, a group of five beowolfs with alpha included were able to see her fear in the air, the fear that her husband Wil never come back so when the beowolfs smelt the fear they could not resist.

They tried to bust down the door so when the red eyed woman saw and heard that she quickly and quietly placed the baby in safety spot in the bathroom floor where the beowolfs never found the baby, after she did that she went back into her and her husbands room to grab the gun he had after she did the beowolfs busted down the door and looked around the house for her, it wasint very hard to find her, she was basically sweating fear, the first beowolf started to run down the hallway towards the bedroom so once it ran through the door she fired four shots into the beowolf and killed it then another of Started to run down the hallway and she fired the rest of her shots at it witch was five and it dropped dead, she then had to reload so she turned around to reach into the drawer door to grab another magazine but was to slow, as she was doing that another beowolf ran down the hallway got into the room and took a good swipe at her back witch went so deep it took a chunk of her spine with it, she might have been fine if she had aura but she didn't, she didn't die but for the small amount that she was still going to be alive for she was paralyzed from the mid back down, then the alpha beowolf just walks in and probably tells the other beowolf to move out of the way, the alpha the bites down on the red eyed woman's neck as she screams and silences her as the colour drains from her eyes leaveing nothing in their place, the alpha then drags her body to the most open area in the house and starts to rip her to shreds with the help of the last two beowolfs, splattering Bloor every where, on the floor, on the walls, even some on ceiling.

I walk towards the bathroom and faze though the door and faze though the tile on the floor to see the baby still there, still asleep, giving off no fear so the beowolfs wouldn't search for the baby. After feasting on the woman they just left, the only thing left behind was blood and it was still probably five minutes intill the silver eyed man died.

So after I stood back up, the room turned back to white and then and then back to the front of the house the next day where soon after the sound of crying could be heard from inside, and then due to the sound a bunch of random grimm started to move in on the noise, grimm like beowolfs, creeps, and ursi. Some of the creeps made it to the broken front door... But that's as far as they got... *BANG*. 


End file.
